Ever Changing Destinies
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction d'une fiction de InoShikaChou) Kankuro et Gaara se retrouvent confrontés à leur passé suite à la capture d'un shinobi renégat, ancien ami du marionnettiste.


Note de Karasu999 : Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de InoShikaChou.

Disclaimer : Les frères du Sable ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Ever Changing Destinies**

« Kankuro ! » Cria Temari en entrant dans sa chambre telle une furie. Son frère, assit à même le sol, détourna les yeux du pantin sur lequel il travaillait pour lui lancer un regard irrité. A présent qu'elle se trouvait devant lui, elle sembla soudainement hors d'haleine. « Il y a un nouveau prisonnier. » Balbutia-t-elle. « On vient juste de le ramener. »

« Je ne suis pas de service. Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? »

« C'est Genji. »

Kankuro sentit sa gorge se resserrer. « Il est ici… Tu en es sûre ? »

Temari hocha la tête. « Il a été capturé. Je viens tout juste d'apprendre la nouvelle. »

« Gaara est au courant ? » Demanda Kankuro avant de se gifler mentalement. Evidemment que le Kazekage avait immédiatement été informé. « Je vais le voir. »

« Tu es certain que... » Temari ne chercha pas à terminer sa phrase alors que son frère acquiesçait en se levant. « Je te demande juste… de rester prudent. Il n'est plus celui que nous connaissions quand nous étions enfants. »

« Je sais. Ca va aller. Merci. » Répondit Kankuro en sortant de la chambre.

* * *

« C'est vraiment toi. » Dit Kankuro, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » Un shinobi de son âge lui lança un sourire moqueur derrière les barreaux de sa cellule. Puis, son expression se fit plus amicale. « Tu n'as toujours pas appris les bonnes manières, à ce que je vois. »

Kankuro éclata d'un rire sans joie. « Alors comme ça tu t'es enfin fait choper, hein ? »

« Ouais. »

Ils se fixèrent un moment, chacun attendant que l'autre reprenne la parole. La situation semblait tout droit sortie d'un mauvais rêve. « J'avais toujours pensé que ce serait moi qui finirait comme ça. Jamais tu n'as… » Commença Kankuro.

La mâchoire de Genji se serra. « Ouais, bah, tu sais. Ton frangin. »

Kankuro aurait cogné n'importe qui d'autres pour de telles paroles, mais celui qui se trouvait devant lui avait été un ami très proche par le passé. Et Kankuro ne pouvait ignorer sa douleur. « Gaara a beaucoup changé. » Tenta-t-il à la place. « Il est devenu un grand chef. Tu devrais voir... »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui me ramènera ce que j'ai perdu! » Cria l'autre garçon. Il parut immédiatement embarrassé par son excès de colère. Tous deux détournèrent les yeux, et un silence s'installa un moment.

Kankuro se décida finalement à reprendre la parole. « Quand nous étions petits, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que les choses se finiraient comme ça. Tu étais toujours le gentil de l'histoire. Et, comme beaucoup d'autres gamins, tu voulais devenir le prochain Kazekage. »

« Ca, c'était quand j'avais ma famille à mes côtés. Mes parents. Ma sœur. Elle avait toujours voulu... Mais il les a tous assassiné. »

« J'étais là, moi. » Répondit Kankuro à la hâte avant de se reprendre, regrettant cet élan d'émotion. « Tu avais tes amis. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu le sais très bien ! » Genji sembla se calmer un peu. « Et puis, tu as toujours été comme ça. C'est… Il a toujours été la principale raison de ton comportement. Même lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés et que vous ne viviez pas ensembles. »

« C'est vrai. » Reconnut Kankuro. Il haussa les épaules. « J'imagine que d'une certaine manière, j'ai toujours aimé Gaara. Même en ce temps-là. » Il se sentit rougir à cet aveu mais ne put détourner les yeux de ceux de son ancien ami. Lorsqu'il regardait Genji, il voyait toujours le petit garçon plein de vie qu'il avait connu.

« Tu n'avais toujours que ce morveux en tête. » Affirma Genji. « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés ? »

« Que je devais cacher une grande douleur au fond de moi pour être aussi méchant. »

« T'étais une sombre brute. »

« Et tu n'aurais jamais traité un plus petit enfant de morveux à cette époque. Tu as toujours adoré les gosses. » Répliqua Kankuro. « Donc ouais, Gaara a toujours été important à mes yeux. Et alors ? »

« Il était l'ami que tu avais toujours voulu. » Souffla Genji. « Mais j'aime penser que notre amitié avait réussi à t'adoucir. Tu étais toujours un peu plus gentil quand... »

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter le village ! » S'écria brusquement Kankuro.

« Je t'interdis de… » Siffla Genji d'une voix si venimeuse que Kankuro fit un pas en arrière. Le maître marionnettiste demeura silencieux tandis que l'autre jeune homme semblait manquer d'air. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, la voix de Genji était devenue plus rauque. « Même après les avoir tous perdus, je suis resté au village, et j'ai tout fait pour devenir un bon petit soldat. Même lorsqu'il a commencé à se calmer et que tu as tourné ton attention vers lui… »

Kankuro ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. « Je ne voulais pas… »

Genji poursuivit comme qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. « Mais lorsqu'ils l'ont nommé Kazekage… »

« Tu as décidé de devenir un ninja renégat. » L'interrompit Gaara.

Kankuro et Genji sursautèrent. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

« Ma vie avait déjà prit fin lorsque tu as assassiné toute ma famille. » Répondit enfin le prisonnier. « Je voulais mourir. Ce fut le cas, en un sens. J'ai eu l'impression de me réveiller dans un océan de haine. »

Kankuro observa son frère avec attention. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible que d'ordinaire, mais le marionnettiste put distinguer un éclat traverser ses prunelles. Etait-ce de la douleur, de la culpabilité, de la compassion ou autre chose encore ? L'éclat avait disparu avant que Kankuro n'ait pu s'en assurer.

Gaara se rapprocha. « Laisse-moi lui parler un moment seul à seul. »

« Très bien. » Marmonna Kankuro en traînant des pieds vers la sortie, n'aimant pas du tout cette idée.

* * *

Le marionnettiste n'avait pas bougé depuis son retour. Il était resté planté devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, contemplant la rue sans vraiment la voir. Au bout d'un certain temps, il sentit la présence de son frère.

« Tu… vas bien ? » Demanda Gaara en s'approchant.

« Ouais. » Kankuro se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Il poussa un long soupir. « A propos de Genji… »

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé de son sort. » Gaara se tut un moment. « Je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses. Tu étais son ami le plus proche. »

Kankuro se renfrogna. « Cet ami est mort il y a longtemps déjà. Il était complètement différent lorsqu'on était gamins. Toujours de bonne humeur. Il ne se laissait jamais abattre. Et il n'aurait jamais abandonné qui que ce soit. »

« Il était… comme Naruto ? »

Kankuro cilla. « J'imagine. Je n'ai jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais ouais, il ressemblait beaucoup à Naruto. Tout a changé après la mort de sa famille. »

« Lorsque je les ai tués. »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Kankuro ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se décida finalement à parler. « Je voulais être là pour lui. J'ai essayé, mais ce n'était jamais suffisant. » Il détourna les yeux en se massant la nuque. « Ca n'avait pas l'air de changer grand chose. » Alors qu'il prononçait ces dernières paroles, il réalisa qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement de Genji.

Gaara ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir tandis qu'il essayait de réconforter son aîné. « Tout a commencé quand je lui ai prit ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Je… »

Il s'interrompit en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Un garde fit irruption dans la pièce. « Seigneur Kazekage, nous avons besoin de vous immédiatement. Le prisonnier… a commit le seppuku. Il s'est suicidé. »

* * *

Ils coururent jusqu'à la cellule de Genji, pour voir les gardes emmener le corps. L'espace d'un instant, Kankuro cru que quelqu'un allait devoir l'empêcher de se ruer sur les gardes pour leur incompétence. Comment avaient-ils pu se permettre de le laisser seul ne serait-ce qu'une minute ? Comment la moindre petite lame avait-elle pu leur échapper ? Mais alors que Gaara et lui-même se trouvaient seuls dans la pièce, le simple fait de tenir sur ses jambes lui fut difficile. Il se contenta donc de frapper le mur de son poing. « Cet abruti. » Murmura-t-il.

Gaara, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, retrouva enfin sa voix. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de le mettre à mort. Je le lui ai assuré. »

« Je sais. » Soupira Kankuro d'une voix étranglée. « Sa famille était tout pour lui. Sa sœur en particulier. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il l'adorait. »

Gaara posa les yeux sur son frère. « Il a dit que sa vie avait prit fin lorsque j'ai assassiné sa famille. »

« Ils étaient sa force. Ils étaient plus importants pour lui que le village tout entier. »

Les yeux de Gaara s'écarquillèrent. « Mais… »

« Ouais, comme ceux de Konoha, on nous a appris à considérer le village lui-même comme une famille. A le placer avant toute autre chose. Mais il ne pensait pas de la même façon. Et, c'est sûrement un tord, mais je le comprends. »

Le regard de Gaara sembla peser encore plus lourdement sur Kankuro.

Les yeux de Kankuro se posèrent à l'endroit où le corps de Genji avait été trouvé. « Tu sais que jamais je ne trahirai le village, et jamais je ne fuirai face à l'ennemi. Mais si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je devais choisir entre toi et Temari et le village, je pense que… Non, je suis certain que je déciderais de vous protéger, vous. »

Il se retourna prudemment pour voir comment Gaara recevait cette confession. Le visage du Kazekage était resté de marbre, mais de nouveau, Kankuro put apercevoir une étincelle briller dans son regard. De la désapprobation ? A moins que ce ne soit dû à sa propre culpabilité. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Gaara pour cela. Une telle attitude en situation critique pouvait mettre de nombreuses personnes en danger. Mais ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Tout comme Genji, sa famille était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, et il était fermement convaincu que si Naruto Uzumaki avait avoué une telle chose à Gaara, celui-ci ne lui aurait pas fait le moindre reproche.

Mais quel que soit son point de vue, Gaara choisit de ne pas lui en faire part. « Pourquoi s'est-il suicidé ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être a-t-il finalement compris qu'il n'aurait jamais sa revanche. Il a dû avoir la sensation de perdre sa famille une fois de plus. »

« Peut-être qu'il l'a fait pour toi. Il savait que s'il parvenait à me tuer, il blesserait profondément le seul ami qui lui restait. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus vivre sans avoir accompli sa vengeance. »

« C'est complètement tordu. »

« Mais je comprends l'état d'esprit dans lequel il devait être. » Gaara détourna les yeux. « Lorsque l'on est aveuglé par la haine, il est difficile de réfléchir de manière rationnelle. Il est difficile d'apercevoir la lumière. »

« Gaara… »

« Il a dit que j'avais tué sa famille toute entière. » Gaara marqua une pause et planta son regard dans celui de son frère. « Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Il y en a eu tellement. »

Kankuro se rapprocha de son cadet pour le réconforter, mais se figea, incertain de la manière dont ce geste serait reçu.

Les yeux de Gaara restèrent ancrés dans ceux de Kankuro. « Je sais bien que je ne pourrai jamais me racheter de tous mes crimes, mais jamais je n'arrêterai de faire tout mon possible pour que ce village devienne un meilleur endroit pour ses habitants. »

« Je sais. Et je ferai tout mon possible pour t'épauler. » Cette fois, Kankuro fut convaincu d'avoir aperçu un éclat de soulagement dans les prunelles de Gaara.

« J'aurai besoin de ton aide pour préparer ses funérailles. » Déclara Gaara.

« Ses f… Merci. » Répondit Kankuro. Les deux frères quittèrent la salle, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensés. Kankuro se sentait épuisé par toutes ses anciennes blessures qui venaient de remonter si soudainement à la surface. Mais malgré tout cela, il sentait également que tous ces événements l'avaient rapproché un peu plus de Gaara. Ils commençaient peu à peu à se comprendre. Et aussi déplacé que ce soit, Kankuro ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier son ancien ami pour cela.


End file.
